


Unsteady

by Lidsworth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU where Maeglin escapes Gondolin and lives with the Feanorians, Mentions of Past Torture, No Romance, and closure and understanding, anyway very old piece originally from tumblr, because maeglin deserves the world, the feanorians could give that to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Maedhros attempts to help Maeglin come to terms with his torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old piece, so it's bound to have mistakes.   
> Check out the original [my tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/155559330219/request-maeglin-in-himring-3)

They sit across the table in silence; Maedhros engrossed in the text of a thick, dusty scroll, while Maeglin himself peers over the edge of his book, sharp glance tracing the deep indents on other’s face, which is illuminated by the firelight that flickers and crackles beside them.

He knows of the Feanorian’s time with Morgoth, the hand and the scars speaks for themselves.  But other than the small bits and pieces that he’s gathered from the other sons of Feanor, Maeglin is left in the dark in regards to the full extent of torture.

More than anything though, Maeglin _wants_ to talk about Angband, and would rather prefer that instead of stealing hurried glances over the rim of his book. He wants to talk about it because he was there too. And to have someone who can _understand_ him, who went through what he went through is refreshing.

It’s relieving.

But Maeglin is afraid. His torture was _not_ the same. And to be quite frank, he is not even certain that what he experienced _was_ torture. Even comparing the two could be insulting to the ancient elf, and honestly, Maeglin is absolutely terrified of the prospect of an angry Maedhros. He is _waiting_ for him to snap though—his uncle did it and his father did it (even his mother had). Good things don’t last forever, at least not for Maeglin (but his relationship with Maedhros is the _one_ thing he wishes would last forever).  

“Paint a picture young one, it will last longer,” comes the gentle voice from across the table, jolting the elf out of his internal conflict. Maeglin looks up with furrowed brows, and then away as soon as he meets the elder’s gaze.

“Oh.” mutters the blacksmith quite bashfully.

Face no doubt peppered with blotches of red, Maeglin lowers his eyes and looks back at his book. He reads nothing in particular, only the text that blurs into a large wall of ink, while his thoughts remain scattered like sparks in a forge.

He feels slightly ashamed for staring at Maedhros and slightly hurt for upsetting his idol. And he wants more than anything to apologize, to _make up._ But he can’t bring himself to form an apology, though he opens his mouth nonetheless.

“I…I was tortured by Morgoth too.” He draws his lips together immediately after speaking, not at all expecting those words to come from his mouth. There is a gasp from the other side of the table, in which Maedhros inhales sharply and peers at the elfing from his seat.

Under his gaze, the Sindar elf lowers his head, “I mean…tortured isn’t a good work to describe it I suppose, not when you went through so much worse than I did—”

 

“So.” Maedhros cuts him off quickly, sitting straight and rigid, as if Maeglin’s words have irritated him.

The younger elf gulps nervously, and says: “Pardon me.”

“I said _so,_ Maeglin _._ ”

Maeglin is slightly confused, and it must show on his face, for Maedhros continues.

_“_ Scars or no scars, being in the mere presence of Morgoth is torture enough for any elf. Don’t think that because you didn’t come out looking like me doesn’t mean you weren’t tortured.” Maedhros speaks as if this is common knowledge, as if any elf should understand this.

Maeglin is silent and uncertain.

He’s been called weak for succumbing, _weak_ for running. He can’t be too sure he was actually tortured, just scared. Scared out of his mind, with visions of death and torment flying through his head.

It brought him to his _knees,_ to a sobbing mess before the dark Valar’s throne. His time there _broke_ him.

But they don’t call it torture.

Though Maedhros tends to believe differently. And who better than Maedhros to dictate what is and what isn’t torture.

So the boy shrugs, flipping the next page in his novel. He isn’t convinced, though he supposes it’s a natural thing for him, and it comes with his tendency to excuse abuse (and he tries his _best_ to push the pale faces of the inhabitants of Gondolin out of his face).

Maedhros groans and returns to his scroll. He still has a lot to _undo_ with this child.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic for the Silm fandom in a while for various reasons. Though to be honest I still haven’t, because this was an old fic. 
> 
> With the fandom full of such pretentious and entitled asshol— individuals, it makes it hard to write for. And at the same time, I’ve been SOOO busy.   
> But I want to move some of my fics to ao3, so here ya go  Maeglin is a fave of mine.


End file.
